


Epsilon Final Recording 05 - Agent Washington

by calillum



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Goodbyes, POV First Person, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calillum/pseuds/calillum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry isn’t exactly something I do so I let it lie but I’m feeling a bit sentimental right now and so here it is- I’m sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epsilon Final Recording 05 - Agent Washington

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't even know how this came out but I just needed to vent my feels. Spoilers for the ending of season 13.

Uh, hey Wash.  

 

You know, with the amount of messages I’ve recorded, you’d think I’d have figured out how to start these things.  Yeah, no.  Well I guess this is goodbye?  Take care of all of them for me.  I know Carolina thinks she’s in charge, and well, yeah she should be for anything that involves actual strategy, but the guys...they look up to you.  Caboose is going to need someone to explain things to him.  He needs an explanation for every god. damn. thing.  But hey, you’ve replaced me before so there’s that.  And Tucker...Tucker…

 

Just kick Tucker’s ass for me once in a while, okay?

 

Shit, I don’t have much more time.  I guess I took too long on Carolina’s...

 

Look, Washington, I just want to say that… how we first met was kinda shitty.  I know that what I did really messed you up.  And when I saw you again I didn’t know why I hated you so much and I tried to laser face you but when I remembered everything, I realized that you knew.  You knew everything.  And it isn’t easy being around someone who knows all your darkest secrets when you never wanted to share them in the first place.  But you helped stop him, first with Alpha and then again with Carolina.  Then it was easier to be Church than Epsilon and so no one ever brought it up.  Sorry isn’t exactly something I do so I let it lie but I’m feeling a bit sentimental right now and so here it is- I’m sorry.  It’s not much but… it’s what I’ve got.

 

I thought I learned this lesson a long time ago but today really proves that sometimes, you just need to let things go.  So I’m sorry and hopefully when you remember me you remember me as Church and not some damaged AI that tried to kill you along with itself.

 

I’m fading fast and I’ve still got one message left to record, so this is it.

 

Just remember...remember to take care of them for me?

  
Thanks.


End file.
